The Quest for the Swords
by Gamefreak2350
Summary: Link and Ganondorf both set out to claim Soul Calibur and Soul Edge for their own reasons. Although they planned for battle they have no idea what awaits them. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R.
1. Prologue: The Legend of the Swords

Legends have always existed in Hyrule about two swords in a distant land. For the longest time only the royal family knew of these weapons. However this all changed when Ganondorf learned of the swords, as he traveled he told these legends to many people, within days everyone in Hyrule knew of the swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Princess Zelda tasked Link with acquiring both swords and bringing them back to Hyrule for use against Ganondorf should he ever attempt to take over Hyrule again. Ganondorf had also set out to acquire the swords though his reason was more devious he sought to use Soul Edge to destroy Soul Calibur and claim Hyrule's Throne for himself. Ganondorf and Zelda have both opened portals in order to reach the legendary swords first knowing they would encounter resistance Link and Ganondorf stepped through the portals ready for battle.


	2. Ambush

As Link stepped out of the portal he found himself high on a mountain overlooking a small village near a river. As he descended the mountain down a narrow road he noticed the body of a man leaning on a tree he immediately knew that he was in a hostile environment.

"If you want to live you will surrender your caravan immediately" he heard someone shout from farther down the road. He waited and listened for a moment.

"If you don't step aside I won't hesitate to kill you" the voice Link heard this time was very feminine he began running down the road so he could see what was happening. As he approached he noticed that the caravan was going to the town at the bottom of the mountain. However he also noticed the bandits that stopped the caravan had archers posted behind it that the woman was unaware of. Link quickly drew his bow and fired at one of the archers hitting him in the back of the head. He then turned firing at the other killing him.

"Step aside immediately or you will share the same fate as your scout on the ridge." Link could see that the girl on the caravan wasn't much older than him maybe 20 years old at the most he could see that a fight was about to ensue.

The girl suddenly attacked the bandits killing three of them and getting in a heated battle with the other. Link rushed in to assist but was hit on the head and passed out.

When he woke up Link found himself tied up in the back of the caravan he could feel that that he was moving down a very rocky road he figured out that he was still on the mountain.

"So you're finally awake" The voice came from behind Link, he tell it was the girl from earlier. "So how much was Arwell paying you help raid my caravan?"

"Who the hell is Arwell?" Link replied "Also who are you?"

"Don't try to act like you don't know who he is." The voice was deeper this time but Link could tell that it was another female.

"Honestly I don't know who Arwell is I was coming down the mountain when I heard you get attacked I killed two archers that were on the cliffs behind you." Link replied trying to plead his case

"Archers! I guess Arwell made some new friends." said the girl with the higher voice. "My name is Lynette this is"

"Valeria" the other woman cut in.

"Nice to meet the two of you but you should really should what someone's doing before you smash them over the head." Link replied in a rude tone "Anyway which one of you thought it was a good idea to whack me on the head?"

"That was me" replied the woman that was driving "I'm Hualin and were almost in town so you might want to untie him and get ready to set up shop."

"If you don't mind me asking what do you know about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur?" Link asked

"I know that they're two swords that I wouldn't mind owning." Hualin answered "But we aren't the best people to ask there's a tavern in the town we're coming to, it's developed quite a reputation as a place where bandits and adventurers go. But you should watch your back a lot of people there will probably try to kill you especially after you start asking about the swords"

"Also change into these, right now you stick out like a sore thumb." Lynette said as she handed Link some clothes that would help him blend in with the locals.

The clothes that he was given were rather simple a plain white shirt and some black pants he also took off his hat and left it with Lynette along with his other clothes as he finished changing they arrived at the town's marketplace.

"Thank you for killing those archers, otherwise, we would probably be dead right now." Lynette said as Link disembarked from the caravan. Also Arwell ran before I could kill him so if you see him…"

"I know" said Link in a reassuring voice

Link began walking towards the tavern when he was approached by a mysterious man…


	3. Assassin

Ganondorf stepped out of the portal and was standing in a bamboo grove, up ahead he could see a man standing with a sword in hand and a body missing an arm. As he approached, the man turned he had a beard and a ponytail and wasn't wearing a shirt he immediately raised his sword striking Ganondorf who proceeded to hit him with an energy ball after emerging unscathed.

"Who are you and what do you know about Soul Edge"

"My name is Mitsurugi, and I don't know anything about Soul Edge and if I did, I'd die before I told you."

"You're right, you will."

Ganondorf then took Mitsurugi's sword and ran it through his chest he then walked through the bamboo grove until he came to a lake with a long narrow bridge and a man out in a boat, the sun was setting in the distance creating a picturesque view and casting reflections Ganondorf stopped to try to find a town on the horizon but could only see the villa on the other side and a reflection which alarmed him he turned just in time to stop an assassin from plunging two daggers into his head he took the daggers in his arm. He managed to break the assassin's leg with his other arm that wasn't hit then pushed her to the ground as he broke her right arm.

"Who are you and what do you know about Soul Edge."

"I am… was your worst nightmare. As for the sword I know it's in the possession of the _Azure Knight_."

"Good, what about Soul Calibur."

"The counterpart to Soul Edge, from what I've heard it may be in the possession of another Knight somewhere in Europe."

"Where is Europe?"

"Far to the West I'd guide some of the way but you broke my leg and my arm so I can't go anywhere."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Go to that villa and see if someone there can send help."

"I'll go there now."

"Good hurry back."

Ganondorf approached the villa the staircase was carved out of the side of the mountain and was long when he reached the top he could see a large city far off in the distance. he knocked on the villa's door and was greeted by a woman in her 30's

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, there's a woman on the bridge with a broken arm and leg she was wondering if there was anyone here who could help"

"No only me and even if there was I wouldn't help her."

"Why is that?"

"She's an assassin who has been after me and my family for years and before her it was her mother trying to kill my family."

"I figured her for a common bandit; then again she did introduce herself as my worst nightmare."

"Her name is Taki, I'm Setsuka."

"I also encountered a man named Mitsurugi."

"I've wanted that man dead for 10 years."

"Well he's dead now."

"He attacked you didn't he."

"Yes."

"And you killed him?"

"Yes also do you know anything about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

"Yes we can discuss that in my library I have books about both swords."

Ganondorf stayed with Setsuka discussing the Swords most of the night he stayed with her for the night setting out the next morning for the city he had seen in the distance.

When he left, Taki was standing at the top of the stairs which she had spent most of the night climbing.

"What the hell you said you were going to get help."

"The woman who lived here refused to send help. She said you've been hunting her family for years."

"OK I may not have been completely honest with you. I wanted you to get her to help so I'd have a chance to kill her."

"In that case…" Ganondorf lifted Taki onto the ledge. "Off you go." Ganondorf threw Taki over the ledge to her death. He then started the long journey to the city.


	4. Arwell Unmasked

"I heard you killed two of my men."

"You must be Arwell."

"Yes I am, and you're about to wish you were never born."

Arwell was wearing grey armour and appeared to have two horns coming out of his head

Link charged at him slashing him across the chest but his sword bounced off the armor

"You think you can kill ME."

"Yes, yes I do."

Link noticed that the armour Arwell was wearing was open on the sides and had weak areas holding it together

Arwell charged at Link with his sword that resembled a scimitar Link dodged the attack striking him in one of the weak spots on his armour which then began to fall apart. Link then punched him square in the jaw before he could realize what was happening.

"You did it" Lynette exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Link who didn't know what to make of the situation.

The town guard arrived and arrested Arwell

"Wait!" A girl came running up towards the crowd that had gathered "Yun-Seong what are you doing"

"Wait a minute who's Yun-Seong? This is Arwell." Lynette asked

"No he's Yun-Seong." The girl said removing his mask

"Seong-Mina!"

"You honestly thought you could get away with this."

"Honestly yes."

"Why did pull this stunt"

"For the money what else"

"Sorry but I'm going to have to take this childish man with me."

"I can't allow you to do that miss he just attempted to kill this man." The Guard Captain Gestured to Link. "And, in the past month, has raided numerous caravans."

"I need to take this man with me, and I know that not one of his raids have actually been successful."

"That's true, if this man," again the guard gestures to Link. "Agrees to drop the charges he can go with you."

"I agree to drop the charges on one condition."

"What condition is that" Yun-seong asked

"You tell me everything you know about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. And you take me to them, or as close to them as you can."

"Alright looks like we're going to Ostriensburg."

"No." Seong-Mina cut in. "We're going to a clock tower near Ostriensburg"

"What? But we knew Ostriensburg once housed the swords."

"Yes but I went there looking for you and found out about the clock tower."

"OK in that case let's get going."

"Hey don't forget about the other part of the deal." Link said angrily. "Everything you know about the Swords."

"I'll explain everything on the way to the tower." Seong-Mina explained

As they walked towards the tower the duo explained everything about the Swords to Link, from where they were to where they are believed to be now. He was informed about the _Azure Knight_ who has Soul Edge as well as the other knight who is believed to have Soul Calibur.

As they approached the clock tower they saw five hooded men, one who ran into the tower as they approached and four others standing outside at the clock face who also vanished into the tower

The adventurers entered the tower knowing that there were at least five people inside but they had no idea of the dangers that lie ahead.


	5. Double Cross

Ganondorf began the long two day walk towards the city when Setsuka rode up behind him with a horse drawn carriage

"Get in we can get there tonight if we go by horse."

"WE! There's no WE! There's only ME!"

"Nice try but you're going to need me most people around here won't talk to outsiders especially when it comes to the Swords."

"And I suppose they'll talk to you."

"Yes and if you're with me they won't look at you like an outsider. Well at least not as much of one"

"I don't care if they won't talk I'll beat it out of them."

"Don't try, where we're going everyone has a katana."

"Yes and I can do this." Ganondorf turned and hit a man walking along the road with an energy beam.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something you'll never be able to do."

"OK."

There was an awkward silence the as they rode to the city. Setsuka couldn't help but think that when Ganondorf got what he wanted she would be expendable. Silently she began thinking of a way to guarantee her safety. She figured the best way to guarantee her safety was, when Ganondorf left her side, she would have everyone, who was willing, ambush and kill Ganondorf before he had a chance to kill her.

As the pair rode into town the sun was beginning to set, Setsuka drove the carriage to the local tavern. Inside there were at least 15 men who appeared to be samurai as well as numerous other men who were more than likely bandits who wouldn't hesitate to kill. Ganondorf and Setsuka were both contemplating how to use this to their advantage.

Ganondorf walked to the bathroom as Setsuka found a table she then approached a group of bandits.

"How much do you charge to kill somebody?"

"Depends who it is." The bandit Setsuka found was wearing an eye patch and was rolling a coin between his fingers. He had a short beard a clearly had combat experience due to the numerous battle scars on his face and arms.

"That large man who came in with me I believe he may try to kill me."

"50000"

"Sounds reasonable."

"Per man, and I have 9 plus me."

"That's outrageous."

"No it's completely fair. Should any men be killed you don't have to pay them so you're looking at 500 000 should no one be killed."

"Fair enough. But make it look like he started it."

"Deal but if we get arrested by the guards we're taking you with us."

"Fine, just kill him."

When Ganondorf came out of the bathroom one of the bandits was standing where would get hit by the door. When the door opened the bandit was thrown to the floor by the impact. Two others ran over to help him up they then attacked Ganondorf.

Gathering all the power he could Ganondorf unleashed a burst of energy decimating everything in the room only three people survived unscathed, the bartender and two men sitting at the bar who were able to climb over and hide on the other side. Ganondorf approached the mortally wounded Setsuka in a rage.

"How did I know you'd double cross me?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Yes you did. Someone overheard your conversation and warned me."

"The only reason I did it was because you brutally murdered two people in cold blood. And on top of that you killed Mitsurugi. Only four people have ever escaped alive after challenging him. I couldn't risk sharing the same fate."

"It's too late for that now. You betrayed me now you must die" He then took Setsuka's sword out of her umbrella and sliced her throat. He then approached the bartender to inquire about Soul Edge.

He was told again that he would need to venture to Europe. He was also told about a caravan that was traveling that way, and that they were looking for guards. He immediately set out to meet the Caravan.


	6. The Clocktower

The trio were wary as they entered the clock tower having seen the hooded men outside they were almost certain that an ambush was waiting. As they began to climb the stairs Yun-Seong was tackled by a guard that jumped out of an alcove and smashed through the railing and fell 30 feet to ground floor. Link and Seong-Mina raced down to the ground floor to find Yun-Seong unconscious and themselves surrounded by the tower's guards.

"Who are you people?" Exclaimed link as he blocked an attack from one of the guards.

"We are everyone and no-one."

"He asked who you were!" Seong-Mina yelled as she spun around slashing six guards across the face with her blade.

The men immediately surrendered dropping their weapons not wanting to share the same fate.

"We are just mercenaries hired to defend this tower."

"Who hired you?" Link demanded "If we can kill him we may spare you."

"The man, at the top of the tower. He seems very interested in making sure no one reaches him."

"Who is he?" Link demanded pulling back his fist ready to punch the mercenary.

"We didn't take his name he just insisted we dress in a similar way to him. And that none of us carry a scythe."

"OK looks like he's gotta die." Yun-Seong said as he woke up.

"Thank God you're awake" Seong-Mina ran over and hugged Yun-Seong

"Let's get moving I want those swords." Link said in a demanding tone

"God I didn't realize he was such ass. If I knew he was this bad I'd have just gone to jail." Yun-Seong whispered to Seong-Mina.

"I heard that!"

The trio continued to the top of the tower encountering more mercenaries as they climbed who knew not to attack them. When they reached the top there was no one there but they could hear a voice.

"Do not involve yourselves with those swords. I shall have to kill you if you continue."

Suddenly a large gear that was part of the clock's mechanism came loose rolling towards the trio Link and Seong-Mina rolled and were able to avoid it however Yun-seong was crushed by the gear and killed. Right then the hooded man the mercenaries mentioned appeared.

"Time for you to die, Link" the man knew who Link was however Link could not recall ever seeing him.

The man charged at Link swinging his scythe over his head straight towards Link who quickly countered the attack by sweeping the man's leg with his sword. The man jumped over Link's sword and hit him with the handle of his scythe knocking him unconscious. When Link woke up he found himself unarmed, locked up in a small room he could hear voices coming from the other side of the door but he couldn't understand what they were saying, it was clear that they were speaking in a foreign language.

Link stood up he was not tied up so he assumed that the area he was in was probably heavily guarded he moved toward the door and looked through the keyhole, his view was obstructed by someone standing against the door. He then noticed a crack in the wall with a beam of light coming through. He looked through the crack and could at least 3 men, not counting the man standing against the door and could hear at least two others in another room he could also see his weapons on a table across the room. He began searching his cell for a secret passage.

Link noticed a loose board in the floor; quietly he began to pull it up hoping that it would lead to a passage hidden underneath the building however it just lead to a long drop to the floor below link immediately suspected that he was still in the clock tower. He removed more boards from the floor now Link could see the entire lower floor it was clear. Link could tell from the accumulated dust that no one had been on this floor for years link carefully dropped down to the floor being careful not to make any noise. Link walked down the hallway when he saw a light ahead of him he quickly moved into a small alcove and crouched down the light grew closer he was worried that whoever was carrying the light would notice the hole in the ceiling and the guards would know he escaped acting quickly he grabbed a piece of a wood that was leaning against a wall and hit the man carrying the light knocking him unconscious.


End file.
